Pain is Pleasure
by neobabyluna
Summary: *COMPLETED FIXED THE FIRST CHP* *exact replica of the story on fictionPress, except this is made to go with SM* Usagi just met the man of her dreams (Mamoru), but something is just not right with him. Read to find out what! R&R PLEASE!! NO FLAMES!
1. Meeting The Man of Her Dreams

~Pain is Pleasure~  
  
By: Baby Luna (Neo Baby Luna to you)  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the man of her dreams  
  
Usagi Tsukino was in Jersey Gardens Mall with her two girlfriends, Rei Hino and Makoto Kino. They each had three bags full of clothes because they were rewarding themselves for winning the step competition. Not only did they do step for their high school, (they were seniors), but they did it for another group outside of school. Suddenly, they were at the door of Usagi's favorite store; The Body Shop. She always loved to feel, smell, and, especially, look beautiful.  
  
Usagi was five foot one, ivory skin, about 120lbs, blonde hair that flowed like a goddess all the way down to her ankles, rich blue eyes that looked like you could swim in them, nice full lips, slender long legs, and though she wasn't that thick, she still had a nice body. Rei was about five foot five, a little bit more tan than Usagi, black hair that looked lavendarish (although that's not a word) in the light that went down her back, lavender eyes, and also blessed slender legs and a nice body. Makoto was the tallest out of the three; she was five foot nine. She had wavy and dark brown hair that reached a little past her back but she always wore it in a pony tail, dark brown eyes, the same complexion as Rei, and had a nice body as well.  
  
Anyway, so as they were walking, they started to get hungry. Luckily, they were a few steps away from the Food Court. Once they got there, the three went straight to Pizza Hut. While in line, the three started doing steps from the competition. Everyone started to watch them, including this young man named Mamoru Chiba. He was at least six foot even, muscle tone--- splendid. He had to be a little bit darker than Usagi but not by much, eyes that looked almost black, nice succulent lips, long eyelashes--- seemingly too feminine to be on that manly body. He had to weigh at least one hundred and fifty pounds because of his muscles. If you had to describe him in one word, it would have to be bangin'! (That means he look good as hell!)  
  
Usagi got sidetracked from one of their steps as soon as she saw him, so she almost tripped over Rei. She gave her a dirty look, but no one could really tell because they practiced a lot. In her head, Usagi could see her and Mamoru in about fifty different positions and there were plenty more she could have thought of if the cashier hadn't taken their order.  
  
Once their pizzas were ready, they grabbed a table near by the entrance of the Food Court. Suddenly, someone put their bag in the way and Usagi had tripped right over it. She would have fell flat on her face someone hadn't have grabbed her in time. When she looked up to see her rescuer, it was the man of her dreams. She found herself lost in his eyes, which were very captivating because they were a great contrast to his dark skin.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" he asked, voice as dark as his complexion.  
  
"Yea, I'm, uh, fine--- thanx." she replied, still lost in his eyes.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm Mamoru. And you are?" he asked while helping her to stand upright.  
  
"Usagi--- nice to meet you, Mamoru." she said, amazed that she found ten more positions since she looked into his eyes after he caught her.  
  
"Well, Usagi, if you think you can stand now, can you please get off my arm- -- it's kind of sore."  
  
"OH!! I'm so sorry. I can stand now. But, I, um--- just thanx. I couldn't face my friends if I fell flat on my face in the mall. I would never have heard the end of that."  
  
He chuckled lightly, but his laughter seemed just as dark as his skin. "Well, lucky for you I came right around the corner, then."  
  
"Yes, very much lucky." she said very flirtatiously.  
  
He smiled after she said that. "Well, I have to go now, Miss Usagi. Good bye." After he said that, he kissed her hand.  
  
He left her to stand there just cradling her hand. She thought, 'Damn, I should have gotten his number before he left!'  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" her friends called.  
  
"Oh, my bad."  
  
"She got it bad, don't she Rei?" said Makoto with a smirk on her face.  
  
"She sure do Makoto." replied Rei.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking 'bout. Now, I want to eat my pizza in piece--- so DROP IT!" said Usagi, trying to put anger in her voice so that they wouldn't know the truth.  
  
Makoto and Rei just looked at each other but dropped the subject because their friend was in such denial. Usagi prayed that she would see Mamoru again. You should always watch what you pray for. 


	2. Dreams, Dreams, and More Dreams

~Pain is Pleasure~  
  
By: Baby Luna (Neo Baby Luna to you)  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams, dreams, and more dreams  
  
After Usagi's encounter with Mamoru, she'd been having dreams about him and her making love for the past three days. She just couldn't understand how she just didn't forget about him like she would have with any other guy. Somehow, she already knew the answer, but couldn't explain it to herself.  
  
Anyway, the dreams that she had were different every night. See, on the first night, only hours after she seen Mamoru, her dream went like this: first, he came into the room, butt-naked. He saw her in the corner looking out the window with a short mini skirt that was almost showing her bikini panties and a bra that was so small, it almost exposed everything. She turned to face him because she heard him come in. He almost ran to her and took her in his arms. She looked surprised but recovered in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, he plunged his tongue in her mouth and kissed her with such passion, she automatically became wet. Then his hand went down to her little skirt and pulled it up so that he could have access to her panties. Once she didn't resist his touch, he began to proceed in pulling them down. As soon as they were to her mid-thigh, he started to bring her to the bed. While she was sitting down, he looked dead in her eyes, not saying a word, and went down to her clit. She stared right back at him, and once he began to stick his tongue in her, she still looked at him, but she began to moan and her body began to wriggle. He went faster and faster, making her come even closer to her climax. As soon as she was about to reach her peak, her dog came in the room and started to breathe in her face and she woke up. She swore lightly under her breath and got up so she could give her dog some water. Once she got back into her bed, she realized that the part of the bed she was previously sleeping on was wet. She smiled at the fact that someone she didn't even know for real could make her like that. Unfortunately, when she got back to sleep, she couldn't continue the dream.  
  
The dream the next night went like this: she was in the tub having a soothing bubble bath. Mamoru came in, not knowing she was in the tub at first. Once he saw some bubbles covering her breasts, he had many things running through his head. Finally, after a few moments, he strolled over to the tub and started to massage her shoulders. His hands started to move lower and eventually lower until he got to her spot, which was in-between her breasts and below them. He was able to feel her breathing starting to get more rapid along with her pulse. She began to reach for his boxers, but he pulled her hand off and had a sexual smirk on his face. With the quickness, he got up and pulled down his boxers. Then he put his feet in the tub and just stood over her. Slowly, deliberately looking in her eyes, knowing good and well she didn't want him to go slower but faster, he put the rest of his body in the tub. He could see her face almost frowning up because she wanted him in her. (Luckily, they had a seven foot tub. Now you REALLY know it's a dream!) As soon as his erected penis was right by her pussy, he started to tease her by rubbing up and down her, but not fully entering her. She was always the bold type, so she grabbed him, lightly, and put him in her. She gasped because of the thickness of him, and he smiled. As soon as he began to pump in and out of her, she fell off the bed. Again, she swore, but more loudly because she fell mad wrong, so it really hurt. Once again, she couldn't finish the dream when she got back to sleep.  
  
The third dream, which is going to bring us to the current moment, went very different from the others. Usagi stood on the balcony of a classy restaurant. Mamoru came up behind her and held her by her waists. She was startled at first, but when she smelt his scent, she relaxed in his arms. He began to say sweet nothings in her ear. Then he started to massage her left breast. Her breathing began to quicken and a second later she couldn't concentrate on what he was whispering to her. He began to undo the bow in the back of her dress and his right hand continued to massage her left breast while his left hand started to explore in her dress. Almost too quickly for her brain to register, he turned into a winged vampire looking thing with much sharper fangs than a vampire. She woke up screaming.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw it that it was a quarter past three. That was the most unusual dream she ever had in years and especially because it was about someone she wanted to fuck.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- At Mamoru's place:  
  
Mamoru woke up screaming almost simultaneously to Usagi. He had the exact same dreams as her and had no idea why he was having dreams about someone he hardly knew. He needed answers and the only way he would get it would have been to talk to her himself. He knew he should have gotten her number before he left her. He had to find some way to get in touch with her. What he didn't know what that they were RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO EACH OTHER!! (Go fig!)  
  
Anyway, not knowing, both of them decided to go for a jog since they couldn't sleep. (They lived in a little white neighborhood, so nothing would happen. Don't mean to offend any white people. I love you all who are reading this!!) They both left out of their houses at the same time and started to jog. They went in opposite directions, so they didn't see each other. As soon as they got to the middle of the other side of the block, they stopped in mid-motion because they saw each other. They thought at the same time, 'Am I dreaming or is that really him/her'. They both started to walk towards each other and stopped so that they were just about eye to eye if they were the same height.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru. What are you doing over here?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, Usagi. I live on the other side of this block. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live on the other side of the block as well. Um, just wondering--- would you like to come up to my house for some hot coco?"  
  
He smiled. "Yea, I'd love to."  
  
Silently, but with smiles on their faces, they jogged to her house. 


	3. Hot Coco and Even Hotter Bodies

~Pain is Pleasure~  
  
By: Baby Luna (Neo Baby Luna to you)  
  
Chapter 3: Hot coco and even hotter bodies  
  
As soon as they entered Usagi' house, they both had the sudden urge to rip each other's clothes off and bone until they couldn't bone anymore.  
  
Usagi hit the lights and all became bright in her house. She had a very big place, probably the biggest on the block. The house was based on grey, blue, and grayish-blue. When you first enter her house, it is a hallway that greets you. After you walk out of the hallway, you enter the living room, which had about ten big, small, and love couches, a t.v., vcr, and dvd player, and lots of exotic plants. If you look to the left of the living room when you first enter it, you would walk over to the kitchen. It looked like a normal kitchen, except with a lot more space then you'd imagine for cooking. This was good because Usagi loved to cook. To the left of the kitchen is her bedroom, which had her king sized bed in the middle of the room. Behind it was a little table with three chairs for when she had guests. To the right of that were three bookshelves, one behind each the other, about the same height as her so she could have easy access to the books. The third bookshelf was against that wall. Next to the bookshelf was a full length mirror and to the right of it was the door. To the left of the table and three chairs was a giant beanbag, seeming way to giant for her little self. About five feet in front of the beanbag was her huge television and vcr, which was against the wall. Next to the television was a little dresser with her lamp and a few other plants. She had a few clothes in it, but most of her clothes were in her closet which was to the left of the beanbag. The closet was at the end of the wall and next to it was a gigantic window with a beautiful view. The window was the entire height of the ceiling to the floor and it stretched to the t.v., which ended the wall and started the doorway. Then there was a little hallway that led to the bathroom, her old room that she used before her parents died, and a stairway that led to the basement, where the washing machine was.  
  
(A/n: Although she was in high school, her parents died in a train accident and left her the house and tons of money. She put most of it away for college and the rest she uses to buy clothes or anything else she needs. She also had a job after school. Thank goodness her parents paid off the entire mortgage.)  
  
Anyway, Usagi led him to the kitchen, which had two midsized tables in the middle, the stove to the right, sink to the left, and a big preparation table behind the two tables. He pulled a stool from the preparation table and sat down while she washed her hands. He was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"You have such a nice place here. It's so big!"  
  
"Thank you. It belonged to my parents and me before they died three years ago. I was only a freshman in high school. Now I'm going to graduate in three months and there not even here to see it. Anyway, I remodeled most of the house except for my old room and the living room. I took lots of pictures of my parents' old room, which is my bedroom now, before I changed it. I couldn't come to this house for three months after they died. I always feel their presence every time I come into the house, though." she replied.  
  
"Wow, so you've basically been on your own for three years. I know you've thrown lots of parties in here, right?"  
  
"No, I don't really party much. You see, I stopped ever since my parents died because I got really drunk at this party and I took their car that night. Because of that, they had to take the train so they could come and get me because my friend called them and told them this guy was about to rape me. That's when it happened. Ever since that--- I couldn't bare to go to a party."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Look, why don't we just drop it so you don't start crying or anything like that because I know it's hard for you to talk about it. You see, around that time, my parents died as well. Except, they died from AIDS. When my mom was seventeen, this guy raped her and left her with HIV. Years later, my mom and dad got together and she gave it to him. They never knew they had AIDS until three years after I was born, which was six years after she got raped. They were afraid that I got it, but luckily, I didn't. When I was sixteen, they died. Now, it's just me and my two dogs. My parents left the house to me. I guess we're very much the same, huh?"  
  
"Yea, I guess we are. Oh, look; the coco is done. Do you want marshmallows?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"How about three?"  
  
"Yea, that's good enough."  
  
Mamoru thought in his head, 'Gotdamn, she's so sexy! Damn! I wonder if I'll be able to hit that.'. Coincidently, she was thinking the same thing about him.  
  
(A/n: I don't like to say g**damn because that's using God's name in vain.)  
  
They kept conversating and they found out lots about each other. She found out that he was nineteen and was going to a community college a few blocks away and a few other minor details. He found out that she was eighteen and went to a high school about twenty blocks away and like her, he found out a few minor details.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi looked at her clock and realized it was ten minutes to six.  
  
"Damn, we've been talking for mad long. It's six o' clock already." she said, not really caring about the time. The truth was she enjoyed talking to him. She never found a guy who she had so much in common with.  
  
"Oh shit, I had no idea what time it was. I guess I could talk to you forever. I have never found a girl who I had so much in common with." he replied.  
  
She couldn't believe he said that. It was as if they were linked in some kind of way. She couldn't control herself any longer. She looked into those eyes that seemed to be a great contrast to his dark, sexy body and got off her stool. He just looked at her, not sure of what she was going to do. She just stared at him for a second then she grabbed his face and kissed him. At first, he was too shocked to do anything, but within a second of two, he recovered and kissed her back. The kiss grew from a regular kiss to something more passionate. Then he grabbed her and pulled her closer so that he could have more access to her mouth. After five minutes, she pulled back. They just looked at each other for a second--- just smiling.  
  
"Let's have sex now." she said, leading him into the bedroom.  
  
"Yes, let's." he replied.  
  
(A/n: Yes, I did get that from the movie "Brown Sugar".)  
  
Once they got into her bedroom, Usagi turned around, walking backwards, so she could see his face and look into those beautiful honey-brown eyes of his. She started to unbutton her shirt as he started to take off his sweat pants. They bumped into the bed and she grabbed onto his neck so that when she fell back, he would be on top of her. His pants were down and he pulled it off his feet with his feet themselves. Before they got to the bed, though, she grabbed two condoms out of her little dresser.  
  
Anyway, after they landed on the bed, they started to kiss and he kept undressing her. He took the condoms out of her hand and rolled over so that he could put them on. He had to take his boxers off first, so she took off her panties and bra while she was waiting. Within a minute, he rolled back over and was flat on top of her. She was able to feel the length and thickness of him and she realized it was the same size in her dream. She must have played off the look or he was just too wrapped up in about to smash her that he didn't notice she was being thoughtful.  
  
She snapped out of it as soon as she felt him enter her. She let out a, somewhat, loud moan and he looked at her as if he was ask if asking her if she wanted him to stop. She shook her head no so that he could keep going. He got up a little bit and grabbed her legs and put them over her head. She was very flexible because she used to be a cheerleader, so it really didn't hurt when he did that.  
  
He began to pump in and out of her. The more she moaned, the faster he would go. He could last an hour and forty-five minutes before he would cum, so she had multiple orgasms. After an hour and forty-five minutes, he finally reached his peak but stayed in her and just laid next to her, with her in his arms.  
  
"Wow," she said very breathy, exhausted from their sexual activities, "that was better than in my dreams."  
  
"You had dreams, too?" he asked.  
  
"You mean you had dreams about me just as I had dreams about you?" she asked, getting a little spooked.  
  
"Yea, I did. Did you have dreams two nights ago?"  
  
She shook her head to say yes. "Was your last dream the reason why you needed to jog?"  
  
This time he just shook his head. He was speechless. He had never been so connected with someone to have the same dreams. It was all too weird.  
  
"So what does this mean?" she asked curiously, but not really expecting an answer.  
  
"I don't know, but let's not get spooked about this. I mean, it had to have happened for a reason. We did just have sex and I know that meant something."  
  
She cuddled up harder with him. "You're right. As long as we're together, that's all that matters."  
  
Suddenly, her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, curious of who could be calling at seven something in the morning.  
  
"Hey gurl. You pickin' us up for school today, right?" asked Rei.  
  
"AW FUCK! I forgot it was school today! I'm--- a--- not gonna be able to make it today."  
  
"Why not?" asked Makoto. She was on three-way.  
  
"Uh, because--- well, I just can't!"  
  
"Who did you bone?" asked Rei.  
  
"Uh--- no one!!"  
  
"Lemme find out she was with Mamoru!" said Makoto.  
  
"I WAS NOT!"  
  
"*gasp* She was with Mamoru!!" said Rei.  
  
"Look, I'm tired. I was up late, so I'll talk to ya'll after school."  
  
"Alright, but we want details." said Makoto.  
  
"Alright. Bye!"  
  
"Bye." they repeated.  
  
She hung the phone up. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Mamoru was sound asleep. She thought to herself, 'He's right; we're together now and it doesn't matter what dreams we had. --- Or does it?!'  
  
She let the thought go and curled up beside him. He woke up a little bit so that she could get in his arms and they cuddled together and fell asleep. 


	4. The Realization of Something Much Bigger...

~Pain is Pleasure~  
  
By: Baby Luna (Neo Baby Luna to you)  
  
Chapter 4: The realization of something much bigger than dreams  
  
About three months later:  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Makoto just graduated from high school. Although Usagi was very stubborn and was very much against the idea of having a party at her house, Mamoru convinced, ahem, her to throw the party there. They moved everything that could have gotten damaged from the people down to the basement and put up lots of decorations. Some guy spiked the punch. Coincidentally, it was the same guy who tried to rape Usagi the night her parents died. She pointed him out and Mamoru--- whoo!! No words! He knocked the mess out of the guy and threw him out. Then he threw out the old punch that was spiked and got some new punch. Other than that fight, the rest of the party went fine.  
  
Mainly because she was drunk, Makoto started to try to get with Mamoru once everyone (other than Usagi and Rei) was gone. Usagi and Rei were throwing some stuff out so that they wouldn't have to clean up in the morning. When they came back in, Makoto was on top of Mamoru trying to pull his dick out of his pants. Mamoru was trying to get her off him, but he didn't want to hurt her and he was kind of weak. Usagi saw this sight, but noticed that Mamoru was trying to stop her but not hurt her by doing it. It didn't occur to her that Makoto was drunk, so Usagi automatically ran up to her and punched Makoto in the nose. It started to bleed, so Rei ran to her and picked her up.  
  
"Alli," that was Usagi' nickname given to her by her friends, "she didn't mean it! She's drunk. Look, I'm gonna take her home. Please don't hold anything against her. You know how she gets when she's drunk." said Rei, pleading for her Makoto while applying tissue to her nose.  
  
"I don't give a fuck! She's not that tipsy not to know that Mamoru's off limits! She's never tried to get with any of my old boyfriends and we've seen her more drunk than this!" Usagi replied with her fists still balled up.  
  
"None of your boyfriends were ever as bangin' as he is." stated Makoto, clearly not even that drunk.  
  
"You fucking slut! Get the fuck out my house!" replied Usagi with tears starting to shine in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Alli. Afraid I may take him from you just like I took-- - o yes, Carl?" replied Makoto.  
  
Makoto and Usagi didn't become friends until the end of sophomore year because Makoto took Usagi' first true love; Carl Thompson. She lost her virginity to him and a month later, Makoto took him from her. They finally became friends after awhile, but obviously Makoto wasn't her real friend.  
  
"You bitch!" Usagi said, but tears started to stream down her face. She was about to charge for her, but Mamoru held her back.  
  
"Makoto, let's go. You're being a true bitch and I don't want you two fighting." said Rei, grabbing Makoto with much force, almost making her fly in the air.  
  
"Fine. Oh, and Mamoru, if you would have let me take your dick out--- you wouldn't have known what hit you. Bye-bye."  
  
As soon as Usagi heard the door close, she almost collapsed in Mamoru's arms and started to cry--- almost hysterically. She told him a little after they first met about what happened with Carl and Makoto and he tried tell to her that she shouldn't trust Makoto as much as she did. She punched him so hard that it left a mark for days. He knew she was sorry, but didn't talk to her for a few days. She got mad because Makoto was her best friend and she didn't want anyone to talk badly about her. Boy did she deserve an 'I told you so'. But not now; now he was just going to comfort her and be by her side.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-----  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
Usagi was still a little bummed about what happened between her and Makoto, so Mamoru decided to make it up to her. Remember the dream they once had about her in the bath tub, well their night went something like that. After three and a half hours of love making, Mamoru and Usagi slept over at Mamoru's house for a change. (They were over there from the start of their activities.) After ten minutes, Usagi finally fell into a deep sleep. Then she started having that weird dream again. The one where she was on the balcony with Mamoru and he turned into a vampire looking creature. She woke up screaming and to her surprise, the winged creature with the same facial features as Mamoru stood over her.  
  
(A/n: I know I put a lot of needless info in this chapter, but I needed something so please don't flame me too hard.) 


	5. Surprises

~Pain is Pleasure~  
  
By: Baby Luna (Neo Baby Luna to you)  
  
(A/n: I know I put a lot of needless info in the last chapter, but I needed something. Please don't flame me hard for that()  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises  
  
Usagi looked up and she was fear stricken. She started to crawl back, but the winged creature grabbed her. He looked the same as Mamoru except with fangs and large wings; almost the size of angels' wings.  
  
"Alli, it's me!" said Mamoru, trying to calm his girlfriend down.  
  
"AHHH! Get away from me!! You're not my 'Dre."  
  
"Alli!!! It is me! Look at me!!" he said.  
  
She looked deeply in his eyes and saw the same thing she saw in his eyes when they first seen each other, when they made love, and most importantly, when she dreamt about him. She realized it was him, but she still kept her distance.  
  
"Mamoru--- what are you?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Alli, I--- well, if you would please just come next to me, I can explain it because it is very awkward to talk to you when you're looking at me like that."  
  
She made a face, but she did what he asked. He could see she was shaking of fear--- fear of him. He had never seen her scared of anything except for scary movies and the only woman he ever loved was scared of him. He had tears shimmering in his eyes and couldn't keep it from her in time. She looked at him and realized she was hurting him. Suddenly, she did something he never thought she would with him looking like that. She rationalized in her head that if she kissed him, she might pierce her tongue, so she just grabbed him and started hugging him. He was startled at first, but eventually relaxed in her arms. Finally, which seemed like forever, he started to explain what happen.  
  
"Well, when my mother got raped when she was seventeen, it was a vampire who did it and it also bit her. My mother was a very special woman; so special, she was an angel. My father was a full human, but he never knew what my mother was. They didn't die from AIDS; a vampire hunter killed them and I was an orphan at the age of three. My parents, well my mother's side of the family, totally disowned me because they knew what I was--- well, am. My father's side, on the other hand, kept me until I was sixteen. They eventually disowned me too because I kept the secret from them for so long until I transformed one night. Ever since then, I've lived on my own. I've learned to control my power until I met you. It's like I have no control over it. Don't worry, I won't bite you; since I am a third angel and a third human, I will cause you know harm. But Alli--- I love you and it really hurt to see the look on your face when you saw what I really am."  
  
"Oh, 'Dre--- I am sooooooo sorry. I had no idea what happened to you. The truth is--- I love you, too. I don't care what you are. You are just Mamoru Santana, my lover, to me. Um, I would kiss you, but I might pierce my tongue."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
Suddenly, he transformed himself back into his human version.  
  
"Alli, I can control my powers. I sent that last dream to you to see if you would want to stay with me after you saw--- the OTHER side of me. I'm sorry I had to trick you, but I see that you sincerely love me."  
  
"You bum!!! I felt all sorry for---"  
  
Just then he kissed her and they fell back on the bed. She broke the kiss and went for his neck. Suddenly, he felt something sink into his skin.  
  
"OW!!" he said, almost as if he was yelling.  
  
"I have some secrets, too." As she said that, she winked and then smiled. He could see two sharp teeth with blood on them.  
  
He just smiled and brought her back down for another kiss.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
